Eddy's Camera Scam
by Tornado 3
Summary: Eddy's greatest scam yet... in his opinion. But will it work?
1. Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd 'n Eddy.

Ed: Mutant monster! Run away!

Eddy: Shut up Ed! We have customer demand for this fanfiction.

Double D: It's polite to treat other people nicely, Eddy.

Kevin: What! A fanfiction with the dorks? Very likely they'll run into some trouble.

Eddy's Camera Scam

Chapter 1

Eddy's Most Greatest Scam ever

"Hahahahahaha! I have the best scam in the world! These kids will be paying their 25 cents and not realize this is a scam! Hahahahahaha!" said Eddy.

He looked at Double D. "Is it ready yet?" he said.

Rolf walked by and greeted the Eds. "Hello Ed boys, have you seen Rolf's chickens?"

Double D was working on Ed's camera for the scam. " No, Rolf, I think Ed has them. He's getting them ready for farm work."

"Thanks Double D Ed boy I must go right now and tell Nana about this!" Rolf replied.

20 minutes later, Rolf entered his house. "Rolf has come back with good news about the chickens, Nana!" He then walked outside and saw a note. Reading it, he was horrified.

"You must participate in my scam unless you want to see your chickens in Ed's care, when he will teach them how to swim, and finally, to only obey me and Ed. Return this note to Ed's house with the film for the scam, or else Ed gets your chickens."

---------------  
Find out if Rolf accepts or not next chapter. When you review, please tell me which character you want Eddy to film for his scam.

Kevin: Dorks don't deserve another chapter.

Eddy: Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Ed: Good chickens.


	2. Rolf's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy.

Eddy: Hahahahahaha. People will see this fanfiction even more now.

Ed: Good chicken

Rolf: Silence Ed boys!

Author's Note: Sorry about not having a update until now, however I had writer's block. ----This will mean time has passed but in the same scene--. -- means next scene. Now, back to the story.

--

Chapter 2: Rolf's Decision, First Practice

"But does Rolf want to help Ed boy with his scam, or does Rolf want not to? Decisions, decisions." said Rolf

"Hey Rolf, what's up?" Kevin asked.

"Do you know where Rolf can buy film for a video camera?" Rolf replied.

"I have one at my house, come on, I'll show you where it is." Kevin said.

--

At Kevin's house

"Here it is." Kevin said, handing it to Rolf. "Do you want me to show you how to use a video camera or do you know how to use one?"

"Rolf will be fine, thank you Kevin." Rolf replied.

"You can keep the film when you're done with it Rolf. I may come by later to check your progress so do a good job, okay." Kevin said

"Rolf will do that, Kevin, Rolf will see you later." Rolf said

--

Near Ed's house

Rolf knocked on the door. "Is anyone home?" he asked.

Double D answered the door. "Hello, Rolf, please come right inside."

"What about the chickens? Are they okay?" Rolf replied.

"Yes, Ed hasn't taught them how to swim yet." Double D said. "Follow me."

"What took you so long, Double D?" Eddy said

"Rolf came over here, Eddy." Double D answered.

" Do you have the film Rolf? Remember if you don't have it Ed will teach your chickens to only obey me and Ed." Eddy said.

"Rolf got it right here Ed boys." Rolf said.

"Hahahahahahahaha. Excellent, give it to me so the greatest scam I thought of may begin." Eddy said taking the film Rolf gave him.

"But I have a better idea, Eddy." Ed said

"Shut up Ed. We are practicing first, so you get the hang of the camera and how it works, Rolf." Eddy said. " I don't want any mistakes Rolf. Is that clear? I'll be director and Double D will be my assistant."

"Where will we test this Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Right here, ED! Leave the camera alone this instant!" shouted Eddy.

"I'm sorry, Eddy, but I couldn't resist" Ed said.

"Ed, you stay out of the way until Rolf finishes, or else!" yelled Eddy.

"Okay, Eddy." replied Ed

-- After six hours, at 8 pm---

"Rolf finally has knowledge of the video camera device." said Rolf.

"I'm going to be rich! Tomorrow my greatest scam will begin. Hahahahahhahahahahaha!" Eddy said

"We will begin about 11 o' clock in the morning, okay everyone?" Double D said

"Yes Double D Ed boy." said Rolf

"Fine, whatever. But I will be rich!" Eddy said.

"Ed?" said Double D.

"Gravy! Yes I will be there for gravy!" yelled Ed.

"… That was random, but that's everybody. See you tomorrow!" said Double D.

----------

See what happens on the next chapter of Eddy's Camera Scam

Kevin: Dorks don't deserve a third chapter.

Eddy: My greatest scam yet and you think that I will run into trouble.

Kevin: Yes

Ed: Chickens!

Double D: See you next chapter.


End file.
